Thomas and the Special Letter (DVD)
Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories, retitled Thomas and the Special Letter, is a US VHS/DVD featuring six fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was first released by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and reissued in 2002. It was released on DVD in 2007. Description 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Here comes Thomas the Tank Engine with the latest tales from the Island of Sodor. Come along for the ride as the engines take an exciting journey to a far away station. Help welcome Skarloey home from the menders and watch Oliver and Toad teach the trucks a lesson they'll never forget. Join Thomas, Rusty, Sir Handel, Daisy, and the rest of the gang for these brand new adventures with lots of new friends never before seen on TV! 2002 VHS / 2007/2008 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Thomas and his railway friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor, a magical place where the sun invariably shines and storms never last long. Meet George, a bad-tempered steamroller who is convinced that roads are much more important than rails. Welcome Skarloey back home, and watch as Oliver and Toad teach some Troublesome Trucks a Really Useful lesson. So get your tickets ready for more freight yard fun with Thomas & Friends. Episodes # Thomas and the Special Letter # Home at Last # Rock 'n' Roll # Steam Roller # Toad Stands By # Bowled Out Song * Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover Bonus Features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook from Salty's Secret * "Fun with Numbers" game from Best of Gordon Trivia * This was the first Thomas VHS distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * On the cover of the 1995 VHS release, an image from Paint Pots and Queens is used. * This was the only Thomas VHS/DVD to feature the "THE END" title card at the end until Tale of the Brave. * This is the first Thomas VHS to have a brand new style that would later be seen in past VHS covers. Goofs * The 1995 VHS description mentioned Daisy, but she doesn't appear in any episodes featured on the release. * The 1995 VHS does not display any home video logo (Video Treasures logo was still being used as Anchor Bay didn't have an on-screen logo yet), and starts off with the Britt Allcroft logo. * In the captions, Bertie is misspelled as Burty. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Thomas and the Special Letter and New Friends for Thomas 2-pack * Thomas and the Special Letter and James Goes Buzz Buzz Double Feature Gallery File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandOtherStories1995VHScover.png|1995 VHS cover File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandotherStoriesspine.png|1995 VHS spine File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1995 VHS back cover File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter2002VHS.jpg|2002 VHS cover File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterVHSwithWoodenCatherine.png|VHS with [Railway{ Catherine File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterVHSWithWoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|VHS with Wooden Railway Bertie File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDbackcover.jpg|2007 DVD back cover File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDdisc.jpg|DVD disc File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterDVDwithWoodenRailwayGeorge.png|DVD with Wooden Railway George File:U76663ycjq9_l.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Frank File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandThomasandtheSpecialLetterDoubleFeature.jpg|Double Feature with James Goes Buzz Buzz File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandThomasandtheSpecialLetterDoubleFeature2.jpg File:NewFriendsForThomasandThomasandTheSpecialLetterDVD2-packwithWoodenStepneyandRickety.png|DVD 2-pack with New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures and Wooden Railway Stepney and Rickety File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetterNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterDVDTitleCard.png|Title card File:Don'tJudgeaBookByItsCoverendcard.png|The end title card File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterMainMenu.png|DVD menu File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterPickAStory1.png|Episode selection menu File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterPickAStory2.png File:BestofGordonDVDMenu7.PNG|Fun with Numbers File:BestofGordonDVDMenu21.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu22.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu23.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu24.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu25.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu26.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu27.PNG File:BestofGordonDVDMenu28.PNG File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures13.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures18.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures14.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures19.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures20.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures21.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures22.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures23.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures24.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures25.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures26.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures27.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures28.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures29.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures30.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures31.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures32.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures33.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures34.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures35.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures36.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures37.png File:NewFriendsForThomasandOtherAdvnentures38.png File:Salty'sSecretandOtherAdventuresDVDMenu7.PNG File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetterSingAlong.png|Sing-Along song selection Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases